Drabbles de um vida conjugal
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Alguns drabbles mostrando a vida do Natsume e do Natori depois que eles se casaram um com o outro . Yaoi .


_Título :Drabbles de uma vida conjugal_

 _Classificação : Livre._

 _Avisos : Yaoi, spoilers, texto curto._

 _Casal : Natori x Natsume._

 _Sumário : Alguns drabbles mostrando a vida do Natsume e do Natori depois que eles se casaram um com o outro . Yaoi ._

 _Nota inicial : Eu espero que vocês gostem ._

 _Drabble 1 : Dono de casa e cozinheiro_

"Antes de casar , Natori perguntou ao Natsume o que o rapaz gostaria de fazer depois que se formasse no colegial. Natori se dispôs a ajudar o marido com os custos da educação. Natsume disse que ele gostaria de cozinhar doces e canapés para fora. Porque era um emprego onde ele poderia trabalhar em casa. Natori matriculou o esposo em um curso de culinária tão logo eles retornaram da lua - de -mel . Natsume ficou por um ano nesse curso. Durante esse período,o jovem estudava e cuidava das tarefas de casa. Natori ajudava quando ele estava na cidade. Após se formar, Natori começou a divulgar o trabalho do marido entre seus conhecidos do mundo cênico. Natsume levava jeito para coisa mesmo. Pouco a pouco , o garoto foi ganhando clientes . Agora , um ano depois de formado, ele ainda não é famoso . Mas , já tem uma clientela fiel. E o nosso jovem pode trabalhar na paz e conforto no seu lar. Ele só precisa sair de casa para comprar os ingredientes e fazer as entregas. Natsume está feliz com o seu trabalho."

 _Drabble 2 - Ciúmes_

"Desde que se conheceram, Natsume sempre teve um pouco de incômodo ao ver um monte de mulheres correndo atrás do Natori. No início , ele não entendeu o porquê desses sentimentos. Mas, depois que ele se viu apaixonado pelo ator-exorcista, tudo ficou claro: Natsume estava com ciúmes . E depois que correu a notícia que Natori era gay e casado, parece que o número de fãs masculinos aumentou. Especialmente depois que o loiro mais velho começou a atuar em filmes de fantasia e ficção científica. Já houve vezes onde Natori ficou dias sem falar com o marido por causa de ciúmes. Shuuichi não conseguia entender o porquê de toda aquela possessividade. Seu coração só tem olhos apenas para Takashi Natsume. Ele não tem culpa se é muito bonito e brilha demais. Natori sabe se comportar e respeitar o seu casamento. Natsume que se comporte e pare de ser tão possessivo. "

 _Drabble 3 - Segurança_

" O tópico mais polêmico da relação. Um preocupado com a segurança do outro. Natori ainda tem pesadelos em saber que o marido mantém o livro dos amigos. Que continua afinando, mas ainda está longe de terminar. E Natsume se preocupa com o trabalho de exorcista do marido. Embora , o próprio Takashi virou assistente de seu cônjuge. Então, perigo aumentou Yokais são a maior ameça que eles enfrentam. Bem maior que paparazzi,repórteres fofoqueiros e golpistas. A casa onde eles vivem tem algumas barreiras. de dia , as barreiras são mais fracas para que o Natsume possa receber visitas de yokais não hostis. Mas, a noite as barreiras ficam mais fortes. Quando Natori está fora do país, as barreiras ficam tão pesadas que só Madara ou as três shikis podem passar. Segurança é o tópico que mais leva a discussões entre o casal. Realmente, os dois se preocupam demais um com outro. Mas, passadas as brigas, eles se entendem. "

 _Drabble 4- Impressa fofoqueira_

"Desde que se tornou um ator famoso, Natori teve que lidar com a impressa da fofoca. As coisas ficaram muito ruins depois que ele apareceu noivo. Foram muitas especulações até o dia do casamento. E um grande choque quando Natori foi visto casando com um jovem rapaz. Embora o casamento homoafetivo esteja regulamento na nação, ainda é motivo de polêmicas. Foi uma bomba e tanto. Depois do casamento, Natori andou ganhando alguns processos contra certos jornais, revistas e até canal de TV. Estavam sequiosos por saber mais sobre o Natsume. Isso deixou Natori com uma pilha de nervos. Ninguém tem direito de fofocar sobre Natsume Takashi, seu lindo e adorável marido . E nem expor-lo de qualquer forma. Mexeu com Takashi, ganhou um Natori muito furioso de brinde. Agora, passados 2 do casamento, as coisas estavam se acalmando um pouco. Mas, todos sabemos como funciona a impressa da fofoca. Não desistem custe o que custar. "

 _Nota final : Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado. Eu vou escrever mais sobre a vida conjugal desses dois no futuro. Eu gosto muito desse casal, então vou escrever mais e mais histórias com eles ._


End file.
